Всичко е наред
by deadone1013
Summary: Когато се блъсна във външната стена на бункера в опита си да излезе навън, то разбра, че нещо не е наред. За част от секундата обиколи всички външни стени и се удари отчаяно във вратата. Мястото имаше защита. В тази си форма нямаше да може да се измъкне. Щяха да са му нужни пръсти.
1. Да започваме

**Бележки** : **И така, всички знаем, че героите не са мои, колкото и да ми се иска... Всичко беше замислено само като сцената в коридора от трета глава, но после реших да разбера какво е довело до нея. Знам, че има доста ръбове за изглаждане, не съм писател, правя го за забавление. Също така знам, че на английски звучи значително по-добре.**

 **Действието се развива някъде преди 11.06 „Our little World", с малки разлики от сериала( например крилете на Кас, но ми се искаше да поправя нещата някак си, не понасям да ги гледам така ), така че... евентуални СПОЙЛЕРИ!**

Сам влезе през вратата на библиотеката с голяма чаша ароматно кафе в ръка и се огледа. Нямаше следа от Кастиел. Той сви рамене, издърпа един стол и седна до широката, отрупана с книги маса, като остави чашата до себе си.

„И така", каза си, „да започваме."

Дневникът беше от 20-те години на миналия век. Мъжете на познанието бяха събирали данни за черна магия и хора, които я практикуват. Имаше описани амулети, печати и ритуали, които му бяха непознати. Един пасаж веднага грабна вниманието му.

 _„То е изтъкано от Тъмнина и Тъмнината е в него. Положиш ли ръка, тя ще те погълне."_

Тези две изречения, на последната страница на дневника, с дата 31.10.1926 г., с препратка към книга в секцията за окултна литература. Датата отекна някак познато в съзнанието му, някъде дълбоко, където подреждаше всички факти, които някога бяха предизвикали интереса му. Сам прекара пръсти през косата си и се замисли. Беше малко вероятно да става дума за едно и също нещо, но все пак беше следа. Той отпи голяма глътка кафе и преписа номера на книгата с химикал на дланта си.

* * *

Когато по-късно Сам си мислеше за този момент, тази повратна точка, която щеше до някаква степен да определи събитията през следващите часове, смяташе, че е бил движен от чистото човешко любопитство. Но истината беше, че предметът го викаше, крещеше в ума му, странна сила се протягаше в съзнанието му и го подтикваше да го докосне. Невидими пръсти сякаш водеха ръката му, докато неговите собствени, треперещи от напрежение и любопитство отгръщаха пластовете плат.

Ключът падна в дланта му. Беше някак по-тежък, от колкото очакваше, от колкото беше нормално за ключ с такава големина. Изглеждаше съвсем обикновен, метален, не повече от сантиметър, сантиметър и половина. Сам го повдигна на светлината на лампата, за да го огледа. Под определен ъгъл почти му се стори, че е гравиран изцяло със странни непознати символи. Примигна, но символите изчезнаха. Тогава сякаш пръстите му изтръпнаха и ключът падна с метален звън на земята. Беше почти като слаб заряд, който премина през ръката му и изпрати неприятна тръпка по-задната част на врата му и надолу по гръбнака.

Надолу по коридора в спалнята си Дийн промърмори нещо неразбираемо и се обърна на другата страна, заровил глава във възглавницата.

В склада, където държаха материалите за заклинания и отвари, Кастиел държеше малка бутилка от тъмно кафяво стъкло, опитвайки се да прочете надписа й. Когато невидимата вълна го блъсна, той изпусна отварата и тя се пръсна на пода на парчета. Отстъпи крачка назад и се подпря на рафта, за да запази равновесие, мъчейки се да си поеме въздух. Тъпа болка пулсираше в слепоочията му и от нея му се гадеше. Цялото му същество крещеше вътре в тялото на Джими Новак. Това, което усети нямаше как да се сбърка. Зло, чисто и древно, усещаше го с всяка фибра на тялото си, на истинското си тяло, защото това беше абсолютната противоположност на всичко, което той самият представляваше. Чувстваше мрака, когато премина през него, носещ болка и отчаяние, усещането беше толкова погрешно и покварено, че беше почти нереално.

Когато вълната премина, той се опита да се отърси от чувството за обреченост, което остана след нея. Едно беше сигурно, нещо се бе случило, нещо лошо. Опита се да мисли последователно, въпреки тъпата болка в главата си. Всяко нещо по реда си. Първо трябваше да намери Дийн и Сам.

В библиотеката Сам се отърси от обзелото го вцепенение и се наведе да вдигне ключа от пода. Повъртя го между пръстите си и го остави обратно в книгата.

Тогава внезапно осветлението примигна и угасна, заменено след секунди от дразнещата оранжева светлина на аварийното захранване.

* * *

Стената се пропука, то насочи цялата си сила през пукнатината, пръстите му опипваха хищно наоколо, търсещи. Тогава усети човека, можеше да усети вкуса на душата му, светлината й, топлината й. Можеше да усети вкуса и на мрака, скрит дълбоко в него, потискан, презиран, отричан, но все пак беше там, насочваше го като фар през морето от светлина.

То се протегна към тази частица мрак, сякаш се повдигаше на пръсти, сякаш отново _имаше_ пръсти, насочи цялото си същество, зовеше го, шепнеше и молеше да го докосне. И човекът го направи, разбира се. Съществото се усмихна, сякаш отново _имаше_ устни, сякаш отново можеше да говори _._ Хората бяха толкова слаби, толкова предвидими, толкова податливи, че чак се губеше тръпката от преследването.

Тогава стената се пръсна на парчета, изпращайки вълна от мрак във всички посоки и то беше на свобода. Отначало еуфорията го обгърна и то почти се забрави в нея, почти се изгуби, всичките му сетива бяха нащрек, изпиваха света, изучаваха го. Не знаеше колко дълго е било затворено, но, по дяволите, чувството да си отново свободен беше… невероятно опияняващо. То се разпръсна на молекули и изследва всяко кътче на мястото, където беше попаднало, вкуси въздуха, почувства душите. Три. Една, целуната от мрака, една — опустошена, но все пак неопетнена, и една… Какво беше това? Усещането го опияни, сила и чистота, пламъци и мрак, божествено и покварено едновременно, нищо, което съществото беше срещало преди. А силата направо струеше от нея, следите й бяха из цялото място.

Когато се блъсна във външната стена на бункера в опита си да излезе навън, то разбра, че нещо не е наред. За част от секундата обиколи всички външни стени и се удари отчаяно във вратата. Мястото имаше защита. В тази си форма нямаше да може да се измъкне. Щяха да са му нужни пръсти.

* * *

То се вгледа в спящия човек. Чуваше сънищата му, те бяха пълни с насилие и болка, измъчваха го. То усещаше душата му. Разкъсана, изтерзана, отпечатъкът на Ада личеше по нея като белези от изгаряния, никога не заздравели напълно. И въпреки това тази изтерзана душа беше чиста, мракът не беше достигнал до нея или дори да беше, вкусът му беше избледнял с времето, изчезнал. Нямаше нищо общо с момчето в библиотеката.

Ако притежаваше пълната си сила, съществото щеше да потърси странното създание, чиято душа беше обгърната в пламъци. Или да вземе момчето, целунато от мрака. Те бяха много по-силни, щяха да са му от полза много повече. Но годините в плен го бяха отслабили и сега най-голям шанс имаше да се промъкне в това тяло, докато човекът спеше.

Внимателно, сякаш стъпваше на пръсти, _скоро пак щеше да има пръсти, то_ започна да се промъква. Спящият мъж промърмори нещо и се обърна. То усети съпротива, внимателно я заобиколи, като се стремеше да не издава присъствието си. Пропълзя в съзнанието му, бавно, стъпка по стъпка, видя миналото му, видя кошмарите му, вкуси кръвта му, усети болката му, осъзна го и се превърна в него.

То отвори очи и мързеливо се протегна в леглото, наслаждавайки се на усещането отново да има тяло. Изправи се, все още не свикнало напълно с него, олюля се несигурно, но след крачка-две запази равновесие. Припомняше си бързо. Влезе в банята, като се подпря за момент на касата на вратата. После застана пред огледалото, изучавайки отражението си.

 _Вътре в главата му човекът изкрещя._

Дийн. Името му беше Дийн, а момчето в библиотеката беше негов брат, Сам, разбра съществото. Те бяха ловци, а това беше скривалището на Мъжете на познанието. Съществото стисна зъби при внезапния прилив на гняв. „Човешки емоции" — помисли си — „никога не се променят." Значи, тези двамата имаха нещо общо с копелетата, която го бяха затворили на онова тясно и тъмно място. Това щеше да направи смъртта им още по-интересна. Ами създанието?

 _Вътре в главата му човекът се сви и не отговори._

\- Кажи ми.- настоя то с неговия глас, взирайки се в неговите очи в огледалото. Усещаше съпротивата, човекът се бореше. То го притисна по-силно и отново зададе въпроса си.

 _Не._

Съществото усети гнева му, примесен със страх и нещо друго, нещо свързано със създанието. Уважение? Лоялност? Доверие? Приятелство? Някаква странна смесица от всичко това, която дори човекът не разбираше напълно. То се усмихна на отражението си.

\- Няма нищо. И без това скоро ще разбера.

\- Дийн?

Момчето от библиотеката, Сам, влетя през отворената врата на банята.

\- Бункерът е на аварийно захранване, всички системи угаснаха. — момчето впи несигурен поглед в него — Добре ли си?

\- Да — гласът му излезе някак нисък и дрезгав. То прочисти гърлото си и продължи — Какво става?

\- Не знам.- Сам беше объркан — Бях в библиотеката и всичко просто угасна. Знаеш ли къде е Кас? Опитах да му се обадя, но не отговори.

Съществото стоеше и го зяпаше с празен поглед. Значи името на създанието беше Кас. Опита се да претърси спомените на откраднатото си тяло. Въпреки яростната съпротива на човека успя да издърпа няколко образа от съзнанието му.

 _Мъж, вървящ под дъжд от електрически искри._

 _„Ти безгръбначен, бездушен кучи сине. Какво ти пука дали ще умрем, ти вече си мъртъв. Приключих с теб."_

 _„Ние сме семейство. Имаме нужда от теб. Аз имам нужда от теб."_

 _Безброй звезди, падащи от небето._

Какво означаваше всичко това? Човекът се сви отбранително до малка яростна топка светлина някъде дълбоко в главата му. Гневът му се блъскаше безпомощно по границите на затвора си, търсейки изход.

\- Дийн?

\- Дийн?- момчето постави ръка на рамото му - Сигурен ли си, че си добре?

\- Фантастично — отвърна съществото — Предлагам да ми дадеш минутка да си сложа някакви дрехи.- то хвърли последен поглед към огледалото, зад гърба на Сам и по лицето му плъзна садистична усмивка — После двамата с теб ще намерим Кас.

 _Човекът в главата му отново започна да крещи._


	2. Проблясъци

**Бележки: Кратка глава с няколко сцени.**

Всички изходи бяха запечатани, всички връзки с външния свят — прекъснати. Съществото в тялото на брат му много бързо разбра това. Отново го заля вълна от гняв. Тъкмо се беше измъкнало от един затвор, за да попадне отново в друг. Остана за миг загледано в гърба на момчето, докато преценяваше възможностите си.

 _Ако го докоснеш ще те убия!_

Съществото се усмихна. Упорството на човека го забавляваше. То го притисна и го избута обратно в дъното на съзнанието си. Там той се сви и изкрещя от болка. Нямаше намерение да убива, все още не. Искаше странното създание, то беше билетът му към външния свят. Такава сила би трябвало да може да премахне защитите на изхода, ако не сама, то в комбинация с неговата.

\- _S_ _omn_ _um_! — съществото махна с ръка по посока на Сам и той се свлече на земята, без да издаде и звук.

* * *

\- Нещо е обсебило Дийн.

\- Мислиш ли?- Сам разтърка мястото, където главата му се беше ударила болезнено в пода на Бункера.

\- Да.- Кас както винаги не обърна внимание на иронията в тона му — Видях го, когато напусна помещението. По-рано го усетих в склада.

\- Знаеш ли какво е?

Кас наведе глава и гласът му едва забележимо трепна, когато отговори:

\- Нещо зло.

\- Да, Шерлок, това го разбрах.

* * *

\- Какви символи?- попита объркано Сам.

Лицето на Кас помръкна и секунда по-късно линиите обагриха ключа с бледа червена светлина, сякаш издълбани в него с огън.

\- Можеш ли да го разчетеш?

\- Древно обвързващо заклинание. Влага част от душата в предмет. _Хоркрукс._

Сам неволно се усмихна.

\- „Хари Потър" ли цитираш?

Кас го погледна колебливо.

\- Смятам, че препратката беше правилна.

\- Абсолютно.- Дийн щеше да се гордее с него.- Само дето този е истински.

\- Заклинанието превръща предмета в контейнер, който съхранява душата след смъртта, за да може тя да се прехвърли в друго тяло.- обяснението някак не правеше нещата по-лесни.- Но не я заключва вътре.

\- Искаш да кажеш,- Сам взе ключа обратно и в същия момент писанията угаснаха и изчезнаха — че няма причина духът да го напусне точно днес?

* * *

\- Значи това нещо... — започна Сам.

\- Душеядец.- повтори Кастиел.

\- Точно така, душеядец, все пак е дух, така ли?

\- Не съвсем. Обсебва човека и се храни с душата му, използва енергията й, за да захранва магията си. Но никога не е имало собствено тяло.

\- И аз съм го освободил, като съм докоснал ключа?

Кас кимна мълчаливо.

Сам все още не можеше да повярва. Знаеше, че датата в дневника му говори нещо. Беше сигурен. Но когато видя името _Ерих Вайс_ и заклинание на латински на парчето плат, с което беше обвит ключа, всички си дойде на мястото. Като дете той беше неговият кумир. _Хари Худини_. Мъжете на познанието бяха описали всичко в един от дневниците си. Изглежда съществото го е обсебило в момента, в който Ерих се е превърнал в Хари. Всички тези невъзможни магии, нечовешки измъквания… Душата на човека бавно е изгаряла, използвана като гориво. Сам не можеше да не помисли за брат си. Дали Дийн още е там? Дали разбира какво става? Представи си го как крещи за помощ вътре в собственото си тяло. Така и не събра смелост да попита Кас за това. Сам поклати глава.

\- Пише, че не можем да го убием. — той разтърка слепоочията си — Можем да го затворим обратно, като използваме същото заклинание, с малки изменения, но първо трябва да изкараме копелето от брат ми.

\- Каквото и да ми струва.- отвърна тихо Кас.

Той почти чу гласа на Дийн.

 _Сами, разкарай шибания Хари Худини от главата ми._

 **Бележка: Somnum! - Заспи!**


	3. Уморен

**Бележки: Оригинално трябваше да бъде само тази сцена.**

\- Какво си ти?

Дийн стоеше в края на коридора и го гледаше с големи учудени очи. „Това не е Дийн. Това не е Дийн. Тованеедийн!", повтаряше си Сам като мантра наум, но някак си му беше трудно да го повярва, защото това, което стоеше срещу него беше облякло брат му за бала. Главата му беше леко наклонена на една страна, устните му - разтеглени в лека любопитна усмивка, в очите му — жажда.

Съществото беше очаровано от Кас. Вътре в главата си Дийн видя всичко, което то си мислеше. И не само това. Видя приятеля си през неговите очи, сякаш за пръв път. Можеше да се закълне, че Кастиел е няколко сантиметра по-висок, тялото му изпънато и напрегнато, готово за битка. Лицето му беше каменно, нито следа от емоция не личеше по него, устните му бяха събрани в права линия, брадичката му беше леко вдигната нагоре, в очите му гореше син пламък. Колкото лицето му беше безизразно, толкова очите му казваха хиляди неща. Ако погледът му можеше да наранява, съществото щеше вече да е разкъсано на парчета. Ръцете му бяха прибрани плътно до тялото със свити юмруци. Сякаш цялото му тяло излъчваше бледо сияние, а зад гърба му, на прага на човешките възприятия, по-скоро като усещане се простираше огромната черна сянка на разперените му криле. В него съществото виждаше сила, тя го опияняваше. Дийн също се почувства пиян от нея, но по съвсем различен начин. Сякаш отново стоеше в онази първа нощ, когато го срещна в хамбара. Спомни си онази смесица от възхищение и страх, която изпитваше тогава. Чудеше се кога точно беше забравил какво представлява Кастиел? За него беше просто Кас, негов приятел, негов брат, но той беше и нещо много повече. Дори и сега, когато не разполагаше с цялата си сила, той беше могъщо създание. Дийн видя въпроса, който се оформи в главата на съществото: _„Защо?"_. И го разбра.

\- Кажи ми, какво си?- попита отново то.

\- Излез от брат ми, Хари.- обади се момчето зад Кас.

\- Значи сте открили кой съм.- то се усмихна — Приятно ми е, Сам.

\- Върви по дяволите! — изстреля той, преди да успее да го обмисли.

\- Така ли се отнасяш с гостите?- То премести тежестта на другия си крак — Защото аз съм ви гост.- след това се ухили — Със сигурност съм гост на брат ти.

Сам направи крачка напред, воден от сляпа ярост и от желанието да изтрие проклетата усмивка от лицето му. Лицето на Дийн.

 _Това не е Дийн. Това не е Дийн. Тованеедийн._

Кастиел изви едната си ръка назад в жест, който означаваше „Стой." Сам застина, гневът кипеше в него.

\- Точно така, стой, _Сами_. Остави възрастните да си поговорят.

То нарочно наблегна на умалителното, с което го наричаше брат му, за да го подразни. Харесваше му да наблюдава как яростта превзема момчето.

\- Той жив ли е?- гласът на Кастиел излезе плътен и дрезгав.

\- Да поиграем.- съществото го гледаше със зелените очи на Дийн, пълни с възхищение и нескрито любопитство.- Аз ще отговоря на въпроса ти, ако ти отговориш на моя?

Кас го гледаше изпитателно. Ако съществото имаше достъп до спомените на приемника си, както пишеше в записките на Мъжете на познанието, значи вече знаеше всичко. Щом си правеше труда да пита, значи приятелят му се съпротивляваше. Значи още имаше надежда за него.

\- Аз съм ангел.- отвърна.

\- Сега разбирам.- кимна то — Какво се е случило с теб?

\- Той жив ли е?- настоя Кас.

\- Прав си, прав си.- то направи извинителен жест с ръка- Въпрос за въпрос. Скъпият ни Дийн тук е съвсем наред. И ще си остане така, ако получа каквото искам.

\- Какво искаш?- следващият въпрос дойде от Сам, който все още стоеше една крачка назад.

\- Него. - то кимна по посока на Кастиел.

Момчето поклати глава.

\- Няма начин.

\- Сам.

Беше едновременно молба и предупреждение. Една-единствена дума, само името му, но в нея се съдържаха толкова много неща. Той замръзна. Това беше нещо, което работеше само между братята. Само името трябваше да бъде казано, и другият разбираше какво трябва да направи. Това беше между него и Дийн. Досега. Отдръпни се, означаваше, остави ме да привлека вниманието му, остави ме да понеса удара, защото аз съм достатъчно силен да го направя, а ти не си, защото то иска мен и ще те използва, за да получи каквото иска. Вече има Дийн, нека да не му даваме повече преимущество. Отдръпни се и чакай момента, в който ще ми бъдеш нужен, защото имаме само един шанс и не можем да си позволим да го пропилеем.

И той се подчини.

\- Много добре си го дресирал.- съществото продължаваше да се усмихва — Като пудел.

\- Знам какво си.- Кастиел не обърна внимание на забележката

\- Вече и аз знам какво си _ти_.- то наклони леко главата си — Но не разбирам какво ти се е случило.

Кастиел го гледаше мълчаливо.

\- Само ако можеше да се видиш. — продължи - В теб има толкова противоречия. Такава сила, толкова светлина и праведност, а в същото време слабост, мрак и грехове. Болката ти е толкова шумна. Как е името ти, небесно създание?

\- Кастиел.- беше краткият отговор.

— Кастиел. — повтори то. Името звучеше толкова грешно върху езика му, че на Сам му се догади.- Добре, твой ред е.

\- За какво съм ти нужен?

 _Дийн_ повдигна рамене.

\- Не е ли очевидно? Ти си неизчерпаем енергиен източник. Тези тук,- то потупа с ръка бузата си — те изгарят много бързо.- пауза — А _ти_ защо си тук? Защо позволяваш на тези маймуни да те наричат с умалителни имена? Можеш да ги смачкаш с едно движение, можеш да ги накараш да ти служат.

Кастиел преглътна сухо.

\- Защото така избрах.

\- Избор?- в погледа му изумлението растеше с всеки отговор — Ангели и свободна воля? Доста неща съм пропуснал.

\- Ако получиш каквото искаш, ще пуснеш ли Сам и Дийн?

Изумлението беше заменено с недоверие.

\- Ще се предадеш толкова лесно? За тези двамата?

 _Кас, не!_

Човекът в главата му отчаяно се блъскаше в стените на тясното кътче съзнание, където го беше затворил. Въпреки очевидната безрезултатност на действията си, той не спря и дори когато се доведе до ръба на изтощението, продължаваше вяло да се съпротивлява, воден по-скоро от инстинкт, отколкото от мисъл. Напрежението в момчето растеше, но то само стисна зъби и не каза и дума, не помръдна от мястото си.

\- Притежаваш спомените на Дийн. Знаеш, че съм го правил и преди.

\- Даам… - то се вгледа замислено в пръстите на ръцете си — Моят домакин тук е малко мълчалив, когато става въпрос за теб. Опитах да измъкна информация от него, повярвай ми, _опитах… Но_ той е доста упорито същество, признавам му това.

От начина, по който наблегна на думата „опитах", Сам разбра, че процесът е причинил болка на брат му и проклетото нещо искаше той да го знае. Гневът кипеше, опасно близо д ръба, опасно близо до момента, в който щеше да превърти и да се нахвърли върху него, независимо от шансовете. Той прехапа долната си устна почти до кръв, за да остане на място.

\- Позволи ми да говоря с него. — каквото и да се случваше в главата на Кастиел, гласът му остана равен и спокоен.

То затвори очи за няколко секунди, а след като ги отвори, лицето му коренно се промени. Умора, болка и объркване се смесиха в него, зеленият му поглед прескочи от Кас на Сам и обратно, пълен с отчаяна тревога и молба.

\- Дийн?- Тялото на Сам не искаше да се подчини на мозъка му, всичко в него крещеше, че трябва да бъде по-близо до брат си. Трябваше да вложи цялата си воля, за да не помръдне.

\- Сами? — гласът трепна, пропит с паника - Той… Какво…

\- Дийн, искам да ме чуеш, нямаме много време.- каза Кас, бавно и спокойно, сякаш говореше на дете — Скоро ще те измъкнем. — погледът на Дийн се върна на фокус и той се втренчи в сините очи на приятеля си — Искам да го пуснеш в спомените си.

\- Не, Кас, ти не разбираш… - отново объркване.

\- Дийн.

\- Не, той искаше… Иска… Но аз не му казах… Не _му казах нищо_.

\- Знам. — главата наклонена леко на една страна, устните свити в права линия, в погледа тиха настойчива молба — Всичко е наред, Дийн. Вече можеш да го пуснеш.

Дийн кимна.

И го пусна.

Съществото видя.

 _Кастиел, вървящ под дъжд от електрически искри._

 _„Ти безгръбначен, бездушен кучи сине. Какво ти пука дали ще умрем, ти вече си мъртъв. Приключих с теб."_

 _„Преследван съм. Разбунтувах се. И го направих, всичко това, за теб…"_

 _„Ти си ми като брат."_

 _Предателство, лъжи._

 _„Аз съм вашият нов Бог."_

 _Кръв и смърт._

 _„Помня те. Спомням си всичко. Какво извърших. В какво се превърнах."_

 _„Молех се за теб. Всяка нощ."_

 _И още кръв и смърт и страх._

 _„Ние сме семейство. Имаме нужда от теб. Аз имам нужда от теб."_

 _Безброй звезди, падащи от небето._

 _„Знам, че мислиш, че съм ти ядосан."_

 _„Не можеш да останеш тук."_

 _„Аз съм този, който ще трябва да те гледа как убиваш света."_

 _И още предателство. И още кръв. И още смърт._

Спомените нахлуха в главата му като река, сринала преградите, дива и неуправляема, заливаща всичко по пътя си. Съществото буквално отстъпи крачка назад пред натиска на потока от информация, който го блъсна.

\- Уоу!- То тръсна глава, този път погледът му беше пълен с възмущение. — Каква малка неблагодарна твар! След всичко, което си направил. Мога да му прекърша врата още сега, ако искаш?

\- Ако нараниш него или Сам, никога няма да се измъкнеш от тук.- Кастиел проговори, преди момчето да успее да реагира.

\- Добре, добре. Ти решаваш. - то сви рамене отново — Няма да закачам момчетата. Но само ми кажи защо? Защо би ми се предал доброволно? Знаеш, че ще бъдеш заключен в приемника си, че аз ще поема контрола и над двама ви?

Кас кимна.

\- Наясно съм. Душата на приемника отдавна напусна тялото. Само аз съм.

Последните думи бяха пропити с такова отчаяние, че ледени тръпки полазиха по гърба на Сам.

\- Съгласен си да изчезнеш? Заради тях?

\- Да.

\- Защо?

Кастиел остана мълчалив за момент, сякаш обмисляше отговора си. Или обмисляше дали изобщо да каже нещо. Безизразната маска на лицето му се пропука и се разпадна на парчета, когато най-накрая проговори.

\- Защото съм уморен — каза тихо.

Той беше навел глава и гледаше обувките си. Раменете му потрепнаха, сякаш върху тях лежеше огромна тежест. Гласът му също трепереше, тих и несигурен.

\- Уморен съм от битки. От смърт. По ръцете ми има толкова кръв, никога няма да мога да изкупя греховете си.

Той вдигна поглед и очите му се впиха в тези на приятеля му. Вътре в главата си Дийн се сви от болка, когато срещна опустошението, което прочете в тях. Пълно и окончателно. Като пустиня. Мъртво. Мъката го задави и се изля от него. Вече не си правеше труда да крие мислите си от проклетото нещо. За момент дори забрави за него.

\- Защото заслужавам да умра. Искам да умра. — Кастиел продължаваше да говори, но вече не на съществото.- Защото дори и да не спя, кошмарите ме преследват докато съм буден, лицата на всички, загубили живота си заради мен, хиляди невинни.

Сам усети гърлото си сухо, стомахът му се беше свил на топка, с тежестта в гърдите му му пречеше да диша. Той знаеше, че каквото и да е останало от брат му в това тяло, в момента той си мисли същото като него. Това звучеше прекалено истинско. Тогава прозрението го удари. Беше истина. Всяка дума. Как не са го забелязали? Кас не беше напускал бункера след заклинанието. Станаха седмици. Дийн смяташе, че като игнорира проблема достатъчно дълго, той ще изчезне от само себе си. Но Сам… Какво беше неговото оправдание? Дай му време, мислеше си, ще се оправи. Винаги се оправя. Но не и този път. _Трябваше_ да го забележат.

 _„Страхувам се, че може да се самоубия."_

\- Защото не искам повече да наранявам хората, на които държа. — и продължаваше да говори, дълбокото синьо на очите му натежало от влага - Не искам повече кръв по ръцете си. Не мисля, че мога да я понеса, без да полудея.

„Това е грешно.", мислеше си Сам, той не си спомняше някога да е чувал Кас да говори толкова много. Не си спомняше да го е чувал да говори за това какво мисли или усеща за себе си.

 _„Разбира се… Защото вашите проблеми винаги са на първо място."_

\- Искам всичко това да спре.

\- С мен няма да усещаш нищо.- каза съществото, в гласа му се прокрадна нотка на състрадание. — Мога да направя така, че повече да не чувстваш болка. Мога да създам перфектен нов свят, само за теб, където да бъдеш спокоен, без спомени, без вина.

Вътре в главата му човекът дращеше отчаяно. Цялото му съзнание беше съсредоточено в две думи, които се повтаряха като звука от надраскана плоча.

 _Моля те, Кас! Молятемолятемоляте!_

Зад гърба му Сам издаде тих хлипащ звук. Част от него искаше да си мисли, че Кастиел прави всичко възможно да изкара съществото от брат му. Но думите излизаха от устата му толкова смъртоносно сериозни, всичко, че което казваше придобиваше смисъл. Дори не можеше да започне да си представя през какво е преминал. Не можеше да го сравни и със спомените си от клетката на Луцифер, защото Кас беше поел това бреме вместо него. И след заклинанието на вещицата той се _страхуваше_ дори да излезе навън. Страхуваше се, че ще нарани още някого. А съществото му предлагаше нещо, по-добро от изкуплението. Предлагаше му покой.

Кастиел бавно разхлаби вратовръзката си и я пусна на пода.

\- Съгласен съм.- каза тихо — Но първо искам Дийн и Сам да са в безопасност.

\- И косъм няма да падне от хубавите им глави.- гласът беше пропит с нетърпение.

\- Кас?- чу несигурният глас на момчето, но не отговори, изви ръка назад и за миг го погледна през рамо, „Стой!".

\- Да го направим.

Съществото се протегна, все по-нагоре, нагоре и навън, докато напусна тялото изцяло и то се свлече с тъп звук на земята. От нивото на тавана, сякаш на забавен кадър, видя как целунатото от мрака момче се спусна и коленичи до брат си, как повдигна главата му и я положи на коленете си, говорейки му. После се насочи към небесното създание. Сега, когато зрението му не беше ограничено от приемника, то видя пълното му величие. Сиянието циркулираше в тялото му, извън границите на телесното, гореше с меки сини пламъци, разливаше се в масивните черни крила, разперени зад гърба му. Гледката беше великолепна, съществото не можа да не се зачуди какво е усещането да има криле. Скоро щеше да разбере. С цялата си останала енергия то направи опит да проникне в съзнанието му. Но се блъсна в стена от решителна съпротива.

За един безкрайно дълъг миг Кастиел се поколеба. Нямаше ли да е по-лесно просто да го пусне? Да отстъпи? Да се предаде? Да спре да се бори? Със сигурност _щеше_ да е по-лесно. Дийн беше добре, виждаше го като през мъгла, как се надига объркано и се опитва да се откъсне от ръцете на Сам, който едва го държеше на пода. Но това нещо беше зло. Не можеше да остави в ръцете му подобна власт. Съществото концентрира силата си и го притисна. Болката го събори на колене и той зарови пръсти от двете страни на главата си.

\- Сам!

За момент Сам се вцепени. Това, което виждаше му се стори някак грешно, като онези игри за деца, „Познай какво липсва в картинката". Видя Кастиел коленичил на пода, тялото му болезнено напрегнато, ръцете притискаха слепоочията му, той се бореше. При демоните имаше дим, при духовете — хлад, при ангелите — светлина. Тук нямаше нищо, въздухът не помръдваше, заплахата беше абсолютно невидима за него.

\- Сам, сега! - Неволно Кас вложи част от истинския си глас в думите си и момчето подскочи като ужилено.

\- Reversi immundi spiritus carcere, — Започна стреснато Сам, протегнал разтворената си длан към него, а в нея върху парченцето плат лежеше ключа.- quam aedificant extruentes muros.

Символите върху ключа грееха в червено, той усещаше топлината им в ръката си. В отчаянието съществото се блъсна болезнено в главата на Кастиел, изпращайки агонията на вълни по цялото му тяло.

\- Сам! — Кас вдигна глава, все още притисната между отворените му длани и очите му срещнаха тези на човека. Гласът му беше дрезгав от напрежението. — Не мога… да го… удържам… повече.- изграчи на пресекулки, мъчейки се да си поеме дъх.

\- Clausa firmissime in aeternum - съществото изпищя, отвъд границите на човешкия слух — ne plus ledat aliquem!

Сам почти изкрещя последните думи. И тогава сякаш нещо се пречупи. Кастиел с мъка се завъртя и седна, опрял гръб на стената на коридора, все още държейки главата си и тихо изстена. Символите върху ключа угаснаха. Напрежението във въздуха се стопи и изчезна.

\- Кас?- изръмжа Дийн, собственият му глас някак странен и чужд.

\- Добре съм. — отвърна той, без да го поглежда.

\- Сами? — обърна се към брат си, който също седеше на пода и кимна - Разкарахме ли копелето?

\- Мисля, че да.

Дийн потръпна.

\- Имам нужда от душ.

 **Бележки:**

 ***Reversi immundi spiritus carcere, quam aedificant extruentes muros. Clausa firmissime in aeternum ne plus ledat aliquem. - Връщам те в затвора ти нечист дух, изграждам отново стените му. Затварям те в него навеки, за да не причиниш повече никому зло.**

 **Заклинанието си е мое, извинете латинския ми :)**

 **Няма да правя списък с използваните реплики и епизодите, от които са взети. Преводът също си е мой, съвсем любителски.**

 **Извинявам се предварително за всички неточности.**

 **Приятно четене! Кажете какво мислите :)**


	4. Епилог

**Бележки: Кратък, много кратък епилог.**

\- Здравей, Дийн. — Кастиел поздрави кратко, вдигайки поглед от страниците на книгата.

\- Ключът на сигурно място ли е?

Той кимна. Беше се погрижил вече никой да не го докосне. Дийн се втренчи в пръстите си и се поколеба.

\- Виж, исках да поговорим.

\- Разбира се, Дийн.

 _„Не можеш да останеш."_

\- Това, което каза… Че искаш да умреш…

\- Казах на съществото, каквото искаше да чуе. — тонът на Кастиел беше равен и спокоен — То беше в главата ти. За да убедя него, трябваше да убедя теб.

\- М, получи се. - измърмори Дийн под носа си, докато крачеше обратно към вратата. На прага отново се обърна и впи поглед в приятеля си, който отново разлистваше някаква книга.

\- Кас?

Сините очи го погледнаха въпросително.

\- Знаеш, че ако има нещо можеш да ми кажеш. — той преглътна сухо — Искам да кажа, можеш да говориш с нас. С мен и Сам. Ако имаш проблеми…

\- Да, Дийн. — сините очи се усмихнаха едва забележимо — Зная.

 **Бележки: Благодаря!**


End file.
